Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{5}{2q} + \dfrac{1}{10q}$
In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $2q$ and $10q$ $\lcm(2q, 10q) = 10q$ $ k = \dfrac{5}{5} \cdot \dfrac{5}{2q} + \dfrac{1}{1} \cdot \dfrac{1}{10q} $ $k = \dfrac{25}{10q} + \dfrac{1}{10q}$ $k = \dfrac{25 +1}{10q}$ $k = \dfrac{26}{10q}$ Simplify the expression by dividing the numerator and denominator by 2: $k = \dfrac{13}{5q}$